Old Teammates
by CuppyCakeSugarPlum
Summary: After having a fight with his wife, Fuji goes to a bar, where he runs into an old friend. Who happens to be a prostitute. Warnings: Prostitution, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own PoT? I wish.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, prostitution.

**Rating: **PG-13… at the moment

**Pairings: **FujiRyo

**Chapter One:**

Fuji Syuusuke was sick. Sick of everything. Sick of his wife. His life. His boring routine; sick of the same old miserable existence that haunted him.

When Fuji had turned twenty his father had married him off to the most promising girl available. Being the man he was, Fuji loved to please his parents and didn't complain once about this arranged marriage.

No matter how horrible it was, he didn't complain. Although, after seven years of marriage the fathomless well of patience was running dry.

Fuji sat at his desk, bent over a pile of papers, shuffling through colored and black-and-white pictures trying to imagine his newest project in his mind. The quiet ticks of the clock lolled him into a dream-like state, his mind completely lost in his work. For hours he could stay bent over a pile of photos and papers alike, without eating or sleeping.

"Syuusuke, we've been invited to another party." Fuji's wife announced as she opened the door and let the harsh light of the hallway flood Fuji's comfortable office. An unwelcome intrusion.

"Wait one minute, Sachiko, please." Fuji shifted a photo of a sunset around so it melted into another picture of a pond, becoming one on-going picture. The latest challenge Fuji had been working on is colors, and matching completely different pictures by using the colors, or texture.

"No, get up. Now. This is an important party, and I'm not going to be late and lose my reputation because of you." Fuji sensed the rising of another storm and calmly gathered his work into two separate piles.

"Well, if it's that important now, why don't you go by yourself?" Fuji's smile was laced with poison, a cold; deadly venom.

"Don't give me that Goddamned smile! I've bragged to people about how handsome my useless husband is! You're coming with me, or they'll think I lied." Sachiko was a well-known fashion designer, and was frequently invited to 'important' parties. Normally Fuji would go without complaint, but he was in the middle of a masterpiece and didn't want to be interrupted.

"You'll have to forgive me, but today I am rather busy." Fuji folded a corner of a black and white picture, matching it to the dark side of the pond picture, creating a puddle of color on his desk. Yes, that worked perfectly.

Fuji reached to grab another dark photo, hoping it would meld with the other pictures. But, as his hand closed around his chosen photo a rough hand slashed across the desk, knocking every photo and paper to the floor in a rain of colors.

"You ungrateful bastard! I bought you a suit and everything! You're useless, except for your stupid pictures! There are scouts from America there! I can't go alone!" Shrieked the woman, the bun tightly coiled at the base of her neck sprung lose. "It's all your fault I'm stuck here in Japan!"

The slight itching prick of anger flared within Fuji as flashing sapphire eyes met enraged violet ones in a silent battle. For the first time since he'd entered this marriage, Fuji ignored his wife completely and lifted himself from the chair, snatching his coat from the back of it he walked coldly from the room, the door shutting behind him with a finalizing click.

"Oyaji?" Fuji's hand tightened around the handle of the front door, his back stiffening at the voice.

"Go back to sleep, Hana-chan." Said the man without turning to look at his six year old daughter.

"Where are you going, Papa?" This time, Fuji turned to kneel beside his little girl, smiling warmly up at her.

"I don't know yet, but, as soon as I get there, I'll come back and get you, okay?" Fuji held Hana's shoulders lightly, giving her a slight reassuring hug.

"You promise?" Hana had inherited Fuji's intense glare, her blue eyes flashing with suspicion.

"I promise." Fuji's smile never slipped as he lifted himself off the ground and walked out the door, just as Sachiko burst into the room. The woman pushed Hana out of the way and rushed out after Fuji. Just in time she spotted him and ran to push herself in front of him, blocking his path to the car.

"If you leave, it's over!" Sachiko huffed.

"Saa, it's for the best." Fuji said quietly, stepping around his shocked wife. The night air felt suddenly more pleasant as Fuji opened the car door and slid onto the seat.

Ah, a nice bar seemed to be the right idea for tonight. He was finally free of his routine, free of his nagging wife. Yes, tonight was a call for celebration.

- - -

After his seventh drink, the strongest the bartender had, Fuji finally felt good and drunk, head buzzing pleasantly.

"You seem to have had a rough night." The bartender growled in his deep gravelly voice, followed by a comfortingly cheery laugh.

"Ah, more like a rough seven years." Fuji said pleasantly, his smile tilting into an almost smirk. The girl on the stool next to him giggled invitingly, but Fuji had had enough of women for the time being.

"Fuji-senpai?" A slightly familiar voice asked in faint surprise.

Fuji turned, his sapphire eyes snapping open as he took in the sight before him. An extremely thin man stood before him, golden eyes betraying no surprise as a smirk curved the side of his lips.

Fuji was sure he knew this person, but… the clothes were what threw him off. The tops of large black boots poked out from underneath baggy pale green pants. An oversized white T-shirt hung off the slight shoulders. Looking a lot more alluring then it should have.

A white baseball cap was pulled low over those piercing eyes.

"You'll have to forgive me; I can't seem to remember who you are." Fuji explained; his soft smile in place as he bowed his head apologetically at the man.

"Ryoma-sama!" Squealed the girl who sat on the stool next to Fuji, she leaped to throw her arms around the new arrival's neck.

"Echizen-kun!?" Fuji finally matched a name with the face, and the results almost sent him into a cloud of disbelief. Wow, he grew up.

Fuji looked up to see Ryoma trying to dislodge himself from the woman's death grip.

"Ryoma-sama, introduce me to your friend!" The woman demanded.

"Don't wanna." Ryoma said, sitting down next to Fuji. Fuji chuckled softly to himself. Same old Echizen.

"Hmph!" The woman pouted, her arms crossing over her chest. "I'm Kazuki Hiromi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Kazuki-san, I'm Fuji Syuusuke." Fuji said, smiling sweetly up at her.

"Kyaa! Fuji-san is so cool!" Hiromi squealed, wriggling about. Ryoma tugged his cap over his eyes in irritation, taking a sip of his Ponta. 'Hmm, he still drinks Ponta.' Fuji thought to himself, smile widening in amusement.

"So, Echizen-kun, it's been a while." Fuji stated, lifting his beer to his lips.

"Yeah." Ryoma agreed, looking straight ahead of him, a bored expression settled on his beautiful face.

"Since senior high."

"Yep."

This conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Last I heard about you was two years ago, you hurt your knee and shoulder in one game, and haven't been able to play tennis since." Fuji studied Ryoma's reaction, eyes open, challenging. Ryoma didn't flinch, just lifted the Ponta to his lips and gulped down the remainder.

"Ne, Fuji-san, you have a scary look on your face." Hiromi mumbled, Fuji turned to look at her in surprise, he hadn't seen her walk up behind him.

"So, Echizen, do you have a job now?" Fuji asked, not one to give up. This sentence seemed to amuse Hiromi for the blonde snorted into her hand, trying to hide her laughter.

"Yeah, I have a job." Ryoma said as the bartender handed him another Ponta.

"Hmm, what is it?" Fuji asked, smiling dangerously. For a second he wasn't sure Ryoma had heard him, for he didn't reply, instead just took a long sip of his Ponta. "Echizen-kun?"

"Prostitution."

"What?"

"I'm a prostitute."

TBC….

A/N: Yeah, it is supposed to have a tiny bit of humor in it xD

I'm not going to continue if I don't get reviews, so if you want me to continue, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **If I owned PoT, it wouldn't be an anime suitable for children.

**Ratings: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Yaoi, prostitution, swearing

**Pairings: **FujiRyo

A/N: Ah, sorry sorry, I was too busy reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows to write a chapter xD

**Chapter Two:**

"Prostitute?" Fuji couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, his smile never wavering.

"Prostitute." Confirmed the man in front of him, as he pulled his cap lower over his eyes.

"Hmm, men or women?" Fuji asked after a moment's thought.

"Mphf." Ryoma mumbled into his can of Ponta.

"I can't quite hear you."

"Men." Ryoma said, loud enough for it to echo around on the inside of the Ponta can.

"Oh, interesting. Top or bottom?"

"Bottom." Fuji couldn't tell but he was certain Ryoma was now blushing.

"Wouldn't it be worse to be a prostitute then play tennis? I mean the stress on your shoulder and knee…." Fuji's voice dripped with mock concern.

"I guess not." A third can of Ponta was put on the bar.

"Well you know, I guess if you have the right techniques it wouldn't hurt much. How much does it cost for one night with you?" Hiromi was practically rolling on the floor laughing as Ryoma turned to stare at Fuji.

"Why are you so interested?"

"No reason." Said the tensai; smiling sweetly at the scowling man before him.

"Fuji-senpai, do you still play tennis?" Asked the younger man after a few moments of tense silence.

"Do you still have Karupin, Echizen?" Now it was Ryoma's turn to raise an eyebrow as Fuji lifted his drink to his lips and took a big gulp.

"Yeah, I still have Karupin. Do you still play tennis, Fuji-senpai?" Fuji shook his head, eyes opening slightly as he called for another drink.

"Sachiko made me quit." He said, the smile finally slipping from his lips.

"Who's that?" Ryoma pushed his half empty Ponta away, turning to look at Fuji full on.

"My wife." Fuji twirled his empty glass around, watching the wet tracks it left on the bar.

"You got married?"

"Yeah. Ne, Echizen, you never answered my question."

"What question?" Ryoma asked, getting up from the stool with a yawn.

"How much it costs to have you for one night." Eyes the color of molten gold narrowed at Fuji's pleasant face.

"You don't mean…?" A nod answered Ryoma's unfinished question. "Fuji-senpai! That's gross!"

"Gross? That's hot!" Hiromi had appeared behind Ryoma's shoulder, the top of her forehead and her eyes peeking at Fuji curiously as she hid behind the man, arms encircling his neck.

"Tch. Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai."

"I don't see how that's relevant, Echizen-kun." Fuji smiled as he held up a large wad of cash.

"Ne, Fuji, exactly how rich are you?" Hiromi asked, leaning forward, choking Ryoma in the process.

"It doesn't matter how rich you are, go find someone else." Ryoma commanded, walking from the bar as fast he could.

"I feel somewhat offended." Fuji said, smiling as he pushed his money into his pocket.

"Wow, Fuji, you're the first customer he's ever turned down." Hiromi's eyes shone with a mixture of respect and suspicion. "He must either really hate you, or he must respect you. You seemed friendly enough, so I think it's the second."

"Ah, well, I'm going to go look for a hotel room, then call my lawyer." Starting towards the door, Fuji was stopped by Hiromi.

"I own a house with an apartment attached to it. There're two separate apartments in one building. Ryoma-sama lives in one. You could live in the other. It doesn't cost much, and I'd love to see the outcome of this." By the time Hiromi had finished, Fuji was turned around and smiling down at her.

"Hmm, that would be great."

- - -

"I hate you Hiromi." Ryoma said the moment he saw his landlady leading Fuji Syuusuke up the steps to the apartment building.

"But Ryoma-sama! This is my yaoi fangirl dreams come true!" Hiromi gasped, waving her hand at Ryoma in a dismissing way. "It's just like a manga!" Hiromi held up a yaoi manga for example.

"I assure you I will not be falling love with Fuji-senpai." Said the golden-eyed man, pulling his cap low over his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Fuji hissed, making Hiromi turn to him and giggle giddily.

"Tch." Ryoma turned and walked into his apartment, the door closing firmly behind him. "Karupin!" He called to his cat, taking a step into the room. But the familiar meow did not answer. After a second of patient listening Ryoma heard what he was looking for. The meow of his old cat. But it wasn't where it was supposed to be. Looking out the window he saw Karuping pressing his nose into Fuji's hand. "Hmph. Traitor."

With that Ryoma closed the curtains and slumped onto his couch.

- - -

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ryoma rolled over in bed, yawn stretching his face as he snuggled into his pillow.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A watery eye opened to look out through the hallway that led to the bedroom door and stare menacingly at the front door. Someone was knocking persistently, and Ryoma had a horrible idea who the person was.

Getting up he shouldered himself into a shirt, watching as the fabric settled over his scarred shoulder. The marred skin was oddly elegant, mysterious.

Ryoma swung the door open and stepped back in surprise. Instead of the brown-haired Fuji looking at him he was faced with the whole team of Seigaku regulars, including Fuji and Hiromi. Hell even Tezuka was there.

"Ecizen, Fuji called all of us saying we had to get here right away, that you had something that we all just had to see—" Oishi explained. At this point Ryoma sent a glare Fuji's way. "—So we came as fast as we could.

"Ah, I think _Fuji-senpai _was just talking about the fact that we live next to each other." Ryoma said, pointedly glaring at the smiling man.

"Come now, Ryoma-kun—" An involuntary shiver ran down Ryoma's spine at the sound of his first name. "—Don't be shy, I was talking about your current occupation. Tell them about your job, they're all dying to hear it."

Evil sadistic bastard.

"We're all rather curious, since you were forced to retire from tennis so early." Inui pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Fuji-senpai, how did you gather them up so quickly?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Actually, today's the day of the reunion party. Since you missed every single one, we decided to bring it to you." Fuji's smile widened.

"Fine." Ryoma growled, pulling his hat lower over his eyes as he opened the door wider. Glancing at the clock it revealed the time as eight o'clock pm. This is what he got for staying up till eleven in the morning. "Wait."

Everyone turned to him, Hiromi in the midst of pulling yaoi mangas from her purse. "Two rules. No one drinks the Ponta, and no asking about my past."

"Okay!" Everyone agreed and immediately set to wrecking his apartment.

"Ryoma-kun." Goosebumps rose on the back of Ryoma's neck as he turned to look at Fuji.

"Yes?" Feigning nonchalance, Ryoma started towards the kitchen.

"My offer last night still stands."

"No." Ryoma said immediately.

"Hmm, need more persuading huh?" Fuji's smile had a dark feeling to it.

"You mean you brought them here just to convince me to…?"

"Yep! This is a fun game."

Ryoma hurriedly fled to the kitchen, even he knew how dangerous Fuji's games could be.

TBC…

A/N: Hope they're not too ooc. I was trying to set theme of the rest of the story in this one chapter. -.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it

**Warnings: **Yaoi, prostitution.

**Rating: **PG-13…

**Pairings: **FujiRyo

**Chapter Three:**

Hiromi bounced along, walking out to the apartment building attached to her house, carrying a large, delicately wrapped, bento with her. It'd been two days since Fuji had moved in, and one day since the whole tennis team had arrived. They still hadn't left. They refused to leave till they found out what Ryoma did for a living.

Actually, it was Inui, Eiji, and Momo who refused to leave. Oishi, Tezuka, and Kaidoh stayed in order to keep the others from getting into trouble. Kawamura had stayed to cook for them, seeing as how when Ryoma had cooked they had all been forced to eat large black lumps of coal.

Hiromi dodged the tents which the old tennis team had put up and rounded the corner to the entrance of Ryoma's apartment. The bento tucked in the crook of her arm was her peace offering, Ryoma was still mad at her for allowing Fuji to move in.

Right as she raised her hand to knock on Ryoma's apartment door, voices stopped her.

"So, Ryoma-kun, do you have customers today?" Hiromi could almost see Fuji's sadistic smile, accompanied by Ryoma's impassive face.

The bento was immediately dropped as Hiromi plastered herself to the door, ear at the keyhole, listening to what they were saying.

"I don't work on Sundays." Ryoma replied; Hiromi could hear the sound of a ball bouncing against a racket.

"Ah, so you're totally free today?"

"Yes."

"Completely unoccupied?"

"Yes."

"Nothing planned?"

"Uh huh."

"Well then…" There was a sound of a thump, and cloth tearing.

"Ngh! Fuji-senpai? S-stop!" Hiromi almost fell as she grasped the doorframe to hold herself up.

"Ryoma-kun, if you don't hold still, it'll go on wrong." Fuji said softly as the sound of struggling reached Hiromi's ears.

"Nn… ow! That hurts Fuji-senpai!" Cheeks blazing, Hiromi moved to walk away, but as she moved, her hand pulled the doorknob and the door swung open. With a thud she fell into the room.

"Hiromi?" Asked Ryoma's voice curiously as Hiromi hid her face in her hands.

"What's wrong, Kazuki-san?" That was Fuji's voice, laced with worry. Hiromi hesitantly peeked out from behind her fingers.

Ryoma was on his knees, white cap knocked askew as Fuji leaned over him from behind. The older man had Ryoma's arm bent behind his back, while trying to force Ryoma into a frilly pink dress. Hiromi removed her hands completely, a little disappointed at the fact that both were dressed and were not engaging in intimate activities.

"What are you doing?" She asked, tilting her head to one side as Fuji released Ryoma, which sent the younger man sprawling across the floor of the apartment.

"Well, since Ryoma had no other plans I was hoping he could pose for a few pictures." Fuji said, smiling as he held up his camera.

"Fuji-senpai, your dress won't come off." Ryoma said, tugging at the pink cloth which would not move past his ears.

"Saa, don't take it off yet Ryoma-kun." Fuji smiled serenely at Ryoma, tugging the dress back down.

For a second Fuji's eyes opened and met Ryoma's golden ones, the smile taking on a predatory gleam.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Hiromi asked, inches away from the two men. Ryoma hurriedly leaned away from Fuji as Fuji chuckled softly to himself.

- - -

After Fuji had finally forced Ryoma into posing for his pictures, they sat with Hiromi to eat the bento she had packed.

"So, so, so, Ryoma-kun, have you taken Fuji as your 'client' yet?" Hiromi asked innocently.

"No." Ryoma replied abruptly, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Pity." Fuji smiled, snapping a picture of Ryoma.

Hiromi, face set, took out a diary from the bag that hung over her shoulder. In it she wrote furiously.

"Since you haven't succeeded in getting Ryoma yet, I shall do all I can to help!!!" She circled it four times in red ink, tore out the page and folded it up, handing it to Fuji, whose smile widened as he read.

Ryoma couldn't help but notice the two pass the note, and the happy smile on Fuji's face.

He just hoped he would be alive next week.

TBC…

A/N: Yes, it took awhile, please don't hurt me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it… sadly.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, prostitution.

**Rating: **PG-13… for now

**Pairings: **FujiRyo

**Chapter Four:**

Her hand curled around the neck of the vase, hurling it against the wall as it shattered into a million tiny pieces, a fine powder dusted the air where the vase had hit.

Sachiko's shoulders were board straight as she stared at the office where her husband had been only three days before.

"Damn him." It had been her perfect life. The large house she'd always wanted, the beautiful husband she could show off… and now she find's out her husband is currently living in an apartment building owned by a beautiful young woman, with a male prostitute living next door. "Damn him, damn him."

The man who sat in the chair behind the desk held up a picture, it was of Syuusuke, smiling his normal smile. But… there was something different… the smile was less shadowed. Next to him stood a man who looked at the camera with a board expression.

"Nobu-san, please… find out what my husband is doing there. Until then… I shall refuse a divorce to Syuusuke." The detective nodded and left the room.

Sachiko seized another vase.

- - -

"Ryoooma-chaaan!" Fuji sang, as he saw his neighbor leaving the apartment building, late at night no less.

Ryoma turned, looking out at Fuji from beneath the brim of his hat, his expression bored.

"Where are you going, Ryoma-chan?" Fuji walked over to Roma, smiling in a carefree way.

"Out." Ryoma replied, turning to walk away.

"Yes, but where?" Fuji asked, his smile slipping a bit at the corners. He already knew the answer to his question. Fuji knew what Ryoma's job was, and he'd seen the man waiting for Ryoma in the street, leaning against his car. What Fuji didn't know, was why it bothered him so much.

He'd always been a possessive person, but Ryoma had never been his.

Oh well, it didn't matter. All he knew was that he didn't like it. Didn't like the part that Ryoma no longer even owned a tennis racket, except an old one that hung up in his living room. Didn't like that Ryoma was sleeping with strange men, and not him.

Ryoma didn't bother to reply to Fuji's question as he walked away from the apartment, onto the sidewalk, onto the street… where the man waited.

Fuji lit his face with his normal smile and walked to his car. He'd promised to pick up his daughter, hadn't he? Walking to his car, he slid into the driver's seat. From his rear view mirror he watched as the car Ryoma had just gotten into drove away.

- - -

Hana was hiding from her mother. She had heard vases crash in daddy's office, and couldn't help but run to the far side of the mansion, where it was dark… and full of cobwebs. But Hana liked it there, because it hadn't been touched since a long long time ago, and it felt like she was walking in another place.

At the moment, Hana was a princess. She swept the bed sheets she wore around her waist in a large circle as she skipped across the carpet, gathering large clouds of dust in the air. A crown of newspaper sat atop her head as she danced around, giving money to invisible poor people.

But, her play time was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

The little girl pushed off her costume and rushed to the window, hoping that that scary man hadn't returned. Her hopes were answered, and even more. A smile grew on Hana's lips as she saw the familiar car pull into the driveway.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Hana ran through the hallway, leaping down the stairs two at a time, tripping and smacking into the wall as she stumbled to get to the door, calling for her father all the while.

But… Sachiko got to the door first.

"Syuusuke! You're back!" Sachiko's eyes lit with fake tears that slid down her cheeks, her arms opened to welcome him.

But Hana knew better. Daddy didn't look like he was coming back, his smile hardening as he looked at Sachiko.

Hana knew her mother. Knew she wouldn't be leaving with daddy, if mother had anything to say about it.

So… without thinking twice, Hana snuck away, sneaking toward the servants doors which led to the driveway. It took her a moment to open the humongous door, and even longer to shut it quietly, but as soon as she did she ran out into the cold evening, the chilly wind slapping her face.

She ran to her father's car, pulling open the back door and leaping into it. There she lay on the floor, waiting amongst her father's tennis gear.

- - -

Fuji saw Hana behind his wife. He noticed as she looked out behind him at his car, than snuck behind Sachiko to the hallway. Fuji strained his ears and heard it, the slight creak the servant's door made as it was opened and shut. Sachiko didn't notice it as she chattered on. Then Fuji heard the sound he'd been waiting for, the sound of a car door shutting.

So, Hana was coming home with him after all.

"Ah, Sachiko-san," Fuji cut into the woman's chatter, as he smiled sweetly at her. "I just came to tell you to stop sending detectives after me." Bowing deeply to the shocked woman, the tensai turned and walked to his car.

"No, don't sit up, Hana." Fuji warned as his daughter made to sit up when Fuji opened the door. "Don't let your mother see you." Hana nodded, and slid back down onto the floor.

- - -

Fuji knocked on Ryoma's door, knowing by the light that the man was home. Ryoma opened the door, looking at Fuji with the same, bored expression.

"I'd like you to meet my daughter!" Fuji announced, gently pushing Hana into view.

Ryoma looked down. Hana looked up at Ryoma. Ryoma looked at Hana. Hana looked at Ryoma.

"Nice to meet you." Hana mumbled, tilting her head at Ryoma.

Tbc….

A/N: Please don't murder me, my computer died. And I know this chapter doesn't have much Fujiryo, sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, these events would be a reality. Bwahaha

**Warnings: **Yaoi, prostitution.

**Rating: **M ( NOTE THAT)

**Pairings: **FujiRyo

**Chapter Five:**

Ryoma closed his eyes, biting back a sigh as he wrapped his arms around his latest customer. He slowly detached his emotions from his body, trying to find a safer place within his mind.

Suddenly Fuji's face popped up in his mind and golden eyes snapped open in shock.

- - -

"Airgatou, Ryoma-kun." The man threw down the payment and left as quickly as possible.

Ryoma sat up; his skin crawled with the now familiar feeling of disgust. A cloud of self-hate settled into his skin and in a ritual he grabbed his stomach and ran to the bathroom, yanking the toilet seat up.

He pulled on his clothes and walked from the love hotel, counting the large bundle of money he held in his hand. Walking to his apartment he pulled open the door, kicking off his shoes as he went.

The moment he stepped into his home he stopped, there were voices coming from inside the living room.

"… Do you understand Hana?"

"Hai." Ryoma walked into the room and immediately wished he hadn't, for Hana barreled into him, hugging onto his legs.

"Na… Nani?" The man looked down at the little person that clung to his leg blankly, looking back up at Hiromi who was smirking, and Fuji who was pointedly looking out the window. Not paying attention to the fact that his spawn was trying to squeeze the feeling from Ryoma's leg.

"Ryoma is going to be Hana's new mommy!" Hana squealed.

"…Eh?"

"I love you, mommy!"

"…Eh?" Ryoma immediately turned to stare at Fuji, who shook his head slightly, still smiling at the window. The accusing glare turned to Hiromi. A telltale blush crept up the woman's neck.

"Hiro—"

"All right, I admit it! I am guilty!" Hiromi's foot slammed against the carpet. "But who could blame me? This cute, lost girl comes crying to me, asking me if I am her new mommy! Me! The innocent virgin Hiromi!"—Ryoma's tiny cough sounded suspiciously like a laugh—"So I told her the closest thing! You!"

"Hiro—"

"And why are you blaming me!? Fuji obviously doesn't want me! Why are you being stubborn!? Just let him have you already! He's a rich photographer, not to mention totally and incredibly hot!" Now Fuji looked up, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"She has a point there, Ryoma-kun." He said, smiling pleasantly.

Ryoma looked down at Hana and sent a challenging look to Hiromi, a shadow of his old smug smirk gracing his lips.

"Hana-san…." He gently pried her arms away from his knees and bent down onto her level. One of Fuji's eyebrows lifted curiously. He said something, to quietly for Hiromi and Fuji to hear, and the girl's eyes widened.

Her eyes immediately darted to Ryoma's chest, to Hiromi's chest, to Fuji's chest, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She plopped down on the ground, deep in thought. Ryoma smiled and stood up, walking into the backroom.

Before he closed the door he was positive he heard the words "What's sex?"

- - -

A few hours later, the door to Ryoma's bedroom opened. The door shut quietly, and someone walked to the end of Ryoma's bed. Ryoma didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. "Where's Hana?"

"Hiromi took her for the evening. But I have a question for you, Ryoma-kun." One golden eye opened to peer at Fuji. "You can sleep with complete strangers."

It wasn't a question. Ryoma nodded once, his eyes following the lines in the ceiling.

"Then, why not me?"

"Maybe I just don't like you?" The years had hardened Ryoma, the change apparent in his cold voice, and harsh statement.

"But, you do like me, Ryoma-kun." Fuji's eyes opened, the blue orbs flashing dangerously.

"Hmm." Ryoma smiled cruelly, eyes closing as he lay back against the pillows on his bed. They weren't comfortable at all. Suddenly a hand slid along Ryoma's neck, and it took all his willpower not to flinch away. He knew what was coming next.

Fuji's bangs tickled Ryoma's nose as the older man leaned in. Ryoma found himself ready for Fuji's lips as they touched his. One of his hands entangled itself in Fuji's soft hair, his other hand pulling the man fully on top of him. Why wasn't he pulling away? It was as if he couldn't, his body wouldn't let him.

"Let me buy you, Ryoma-kun." Fuji whispered, his teeth nipping at Ryoma's bottom lip as the younger man gasped for air. "Let me own you."

"It's going to cost twice the… normal amount." Ryoma panted as Fuji's tongue slipped into his mouth. A moan escaped passed his traitor lips as he hooked a leg around Fuji's waist, arching up into the older man.

"Whatever it takes." Fuji slid his hand up Ryoma's shirt. The man flinched away in a last, halfhearted attempt of defiance.

But Fuji's arm snaked underneath Ryoma and pulled him up against him. Ryoma grinded his hips against Fuji's as the older man broke the kiss to nip at the tender flesh just underneath Ryoma's jaw.

"F-Fuji—" Ryoma gasped.

"Call me Syusuke." Fuji hissed.

"Syusuke… hurry … up…."

Fuji pulled away, his hands slowly pulling away Ryoma's clothes. The younger boy bit his lip and sat up, helping Fuji out of his own clothes.

Finally free of all restraints, they slipped into a forbidden world.

- - -

"What is it, Nobu-san?" Sachiko snapped at the detective that stood in the doorway.

"You're going to want to see this." The man dropped a folder onto the desk which Sachiko sat at. "These were taken thirty minutes ago."

Sachiko hesitantly opened the folder and pulled out the pictures that were inside. She slowly filtered through them, her face growing darker each second.

"So he went for the male prostitute, instead of the landlady?" She growled, looking up at the detective who nodded. "If this gets out, it'll ruin my image as a woman. My husband leaving me for another man. I'd be laughed at for years."

She threw the photos down on the desk and stood up. A shriek of rage escaped through her teeth as her hands yanked at her hair. Whipping around she stomped towards the detective.

"Get Syusuke out of there. I don't care what you have to do." She snapped. The man turned to leave. "Oh, and Nobu-san?"

"Yes?"

"Ruin that prostitute brat's life."

Tbc….

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't murder meeee! So, what d'ya think?


End file.
